


Wesentliche Dinge

by feuertatze



Category: Tatort
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, POV Adam, Pining, Reunions, Slow Burn, disaster queers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuertatze/pseuds/feuertatze
Summary: Egal, wie laut der Bass gewesen war, Leo Hölzer hatte immer wieder auf seine Schulter getippt und ihn mit seinen Augen, die Adams Erinnerung blauer machen musste, als sie tatsächlich waren, und seinem schiefen Lächeln angesehen. Es war letztlich nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Wesentliche Dinge

Adam war gut im Weglaufen vor den meisten Dingen. Vor seinem Vater, vor Erwartungen, sogar vor Vorgesetzten mit ungeliebten Aufgaben. Nur vor dieser einen Sache hatte er es nie geschafft, die hatte ihn immer wieder eingeholt. 

Er starrte aus dem Fenster des Reisebusses, Kopfhörer in den Ohren, die viel zu leise gestellt waren, um die Musik über die Geräusche der Autobahn zu hören. Auch das nervende, _unerträgliche_ Schimpfen des Mannes ein paar Reihen vor ihm war nicht mehr zu hören, obwohl Adam gesehen hatte, dass er, als sein Sohn von der Toilette wiederkam, ihn kurzsilbig angewiesen hatte, sich wieder anzuschnallen. _Gut so._

Die Dächer der ersten Häuser am Stadtrand Saarbrückens lösten den Wald an den Seiten der Autobahn ab und Adam schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Das letzte Mal, dass er hier gewesen war, war ganze fünfzehn Jahre her. Eine Ewigkeit. Er hatte den ersten Zug am Morgen nach der Abiturfeier genommen und dabei nicht einmal gezögert, als er den ersten Fuß in den Zug gesetzt, seine Tasche in ein Gepäckfach geräumt und sich einen Platz gesucht hatte. 

Er öffnete die Augen wieder. Das war fünfzehn Jahre her. In der Zwischenzeit war einiges passiert. Er hatte mehr oder weniger erfolgreich mit vielen Dingen abgeschlossen, hatte einiges gesehen und auch noch eine Berufung gefunden, aber diese eine Sache, die hatte er weder loswerden können noch es geschafft, vor ihr wegzulaufen. Keine _Sache_ , viel mehr eine _Person_. 

Egal, wie laut der Bass gewesen war, wie stark der Drink, wie weit entfernt das Land, wie viel Arbeit, Leo Hölzer hatte sich immer wieder angeschlichen, auf seine Schulter getippt und wenn Adam sich schließlich, entgegen seines besseren Wissens, umgedreht hatte, hatte er ihn mit seinen Augen, die Adams Erinnerung blauer machen musste, als sie tatsächlich waren, und seinem schiefen Lächeln angesehen. Es war letztlich nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen.

Der Reisebus hielt am Bussteig vor dem Saarbrücker Bahnhof und Adam nahm seinen Rucksack, stieg aus dem Bus, warf dem Vater, der drei Reihen vor ihm gesessen hatte, einen warnenden Blick zu und schlug den Weg in Richtung seines neuen SUVs ein. 

***

Adam sah für einen langen Moment auf das Schild am Eingang des modernen Gebäudes, was in großen Druckbuchstaben „Mordkommission Saarbrücken” verkündete, bevor er die Tür aufzog und den Eingangsbereich betrat. 

„Typisch.” Die dunkelhaarige Frau, die sich ihm als „Esther, wir duzen uns hier alle” vorgestellt hatte, verdrehte die Augen, als sie ihm den Weg zu seinem neuen Büro zeigte. „Dein neuer Partner ist wie üblich zu spät, wenn es um wichtige Dinge geht.” Sie hielt ihm mit der einen Hand die Tür zu einem gesonderten Büro am Rande des Großraumbüros, welches eine Art Gemeinschaftsraum inmitten einzelner kleinerer Büroräume bildete, auf, während sie mit der anderen eine große Kaffeetasse regelrecht umklammert hielt. Adam betrat das Büro, dessen große Fensterfront mit halb heruntergezogenen Jalousien zum Großraumbüro gerichtet war, und sah sich um. Zwei Schreibtische mit zugeklappten Laptops und LED-Lampen, ein Tisch in der Mitte, mit alten Markerresten übersäte Whiteboards und leere Pinnwände, zwei Kaffeetassen zwischen einer Handvoll ordentlicher Papierstapel auf einem der Schreibtische. 

Insgesamt war es, abgesehen von seinem nervigen ehemaligen Kollegen und weniger gelblich verfärbter Betonwände, fast genau das gleiche wie in seinem alten Büro in Berlin. 

„Warte einfach hier, der wird schon kommen”, sagte Esther, nickte ihm abschließend zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

Adams Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als sich etwa fünf Minuten später die Tür erneut öffnete, aber nur Esther schaute herein, die von einem nach fünfzig und aufwärts aussehendem Mann mit Aktentasche begleitet wurde. Adam war für eine Sekunde irritiert, bevor Esther ihn darauf hinwies, dass dies jemand von der Disziplinardienststelle war, „-hier wegen Hölzer, er wartet hier nur auf ihn”. _Von wegen‚ wir duzen uns hier alle..._

Der Mann stellte sich Adam vor, der seinen Namen prompt wieder vergaß, und begann ihm etwas von rücksichtslosen Autofahrern zu erzählen, die es wagten, mit diesen „furchtbaren SUVs fast ganze zwei Parkplätze zuzustellen”. Adam wünschte sich einen Kaffee, indem er wahlweise sich oder den Disziplinartypen ertränken könnte, und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch in der Mitte des Raums. Er hatte soweit mental abgeschaltet, dass er erst bemerkte, dass der Mann nicht mehr sein schlechtes Parkverhalten bemängelte, als er bereits aufgehört hatte zu reden. Stattdessen nickte er Adam scheinbar am Ende einer Verabschiedung zu und ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Kurz darauf waren gedämpfte Stimmen vor der Tür zu vernehmen, nicht bestimmten Personen zuordbar, die bald leiser wurden. 

Adam stand auf und sah sich die Papierstapel an, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. Fallakten, vermutlich noch von einem früheren Mord übrig gelieben, darauf wartend, dass endlich die Fallberichte geschrieben wurden. Er schob eine der oberen Hefter zur Seite und stockte. Auf dem Hefter darunter stand (in der gleichen ordentlichen Handschrift wie früher) „Hauptkommissar L. Hölzer”, gefolgt von einer Fallnummer und einem Datum in der letzten Woche. 

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die die ganze Fahrt versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, flüsterte ihm erneut eine leise Hoffnung ein. _Vielleicht..._

Adam schob die Papiere bestimmt wieder zurück an ihren Platz und ignorierte die Stimme.

Hinter ihm fiel die Tür laut ins Schloss. 

„Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Leo Hölzer”, Adam stand auf und drehte sich um, „willkommen-”. 

Dann sah er das erste Mal seit fünfzehn verdammten Jahren in Leos Gesicht. 

Seine Augen waren genauso unfassbar blau wie in Adams Erinnerung, groß vor Überraschung. Er sah anders aus, klang anders, aber seine Stimme war trotzdem genau erkennbar. Adam hätte diese Stimme überall wiedererkannt. Auch die kurzen Haaren waren neu, das letzte Mal waren ihm die Strähnen noch fast bis zu den Augen gefallen.

_Das letzte Mal. Vor fünfzehn, fünfzehn verdammten Jahren._

Adam konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn anzuschauen, realisierte gar nicht, dass sie sich beide für eine unendlich lange Zeit nicht bewegten, nur ansahen. 

Sein Kopf spielte innerhalb dieser gleichzeitig unendlich lang und unfassbar kurz erscheinenden Sekunden sämtliche Emotionen durch, zu denen er fähig war, und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich

„Adam...”, setzte Leo an, der aussah, als hätte jemand ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen, gerade als die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufflog. Adam riss seine Augen nur mit Mühe von Leo los, um die junge Frau im Türrahmen anzusehen. Sie blickte für einen Moment ein wenig irritiert angesichts der Szene vor ihr, bevor sie sagte: „Die Streife vom 12er hat ‚ne Leiche, das wär eigentlich eure.” 

Adam sah zurück zu Leo, der nicht mehr ganz so entgeistert aussah. „Dann lass uns mal los”, sagte er mangels einer besseren Idee. _Was sagte man in so einer Situation?_

Adam war nicht gut darin, über seine Gefühle zu reden, war immer schon besser in Bewegung gewesen, also ging er durch die offenstehende Bürotür in Richtung Ausgang bevor Leo ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte. 

Adam hatte keine Ahnung, welches Gebiet die entsprechende Streife kontrollierte, also fuhr Leo. Adam starrte geradeaus durch die Windschutzscheibe, während sie der Polizeifunk durch das Funkgerät darüber informierte, dass die Spurensuche bisher erfolglos geblieben war. Er blickte nach links und musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er sah, dass Leo nur halbherzig auf die sowieso leere Landstraße achtete und stattdessen ihn ansah. Gerade als Adam dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, wobei er sich selbst nicht mal sicher war, was es sein würde, meldete sich das Funkgerät erneut mit der Nachricht, dass das Team die Suche jetzt abbrechen würde, und Leo sah wieder auf die Straße. Kurz darauf bog er von der Landstraße ab auf einen Feldweg durch ein Waldstück. 

Adam registrierte das Absperrband und die weißen Vans der Spurensicherung, aber als Leo anhielt, stieg er nicht erneut aus, sondern sah er ihn erneut an. Er sah fünfzehn Jahre älter aus, aber er sah gut aus. Besser in seiner Erinnerung während der letzten fünfzehn Jahre. Weniger traurig, weniger verletzlich. 

Adam hätte nicht sagen können, wer von ihnen die Umarmung initiiert hatte, aber dann fühlte er die Wärme und den Druck von Leos Armen um sich, seinen eigenen Arm um Leos Schulter und ein Gewicht, von dem er nicht einmal gespürt hatte, dass es so schwer gewesen war, von sich abfallen. Leo hasste ihn nicht genug, dass er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, vielleicht im Gegenteil. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich für einen Moment an. 

„Ich hab dich vermisst”, sagte Adam mit unerwartet fester Stimme. 

Adam wusste ganz genau, was jetzt kommen würde, die Frage war nur, wie lange es dauern würde.

„Du bist also einfach abgehauen... Wir dachten, du wärst tot. Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?”, fragte Leo in einem Tonfall, bei dem sich Adam sehr gut seinen Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen konnte, auch ohne ihn ansehen zu müssen. Ein bisschen verletzt, die Augenbrauen minimal zusammengezogen, _diese verdammten blauen Augen_ \- Er musste sich einkriegen, Leo schien bereit, ihn nicht zu hassen, aber das hieß noch nichts, außer dass er sich für den Moment wirklich mal zusammenreißen sollte. Sie waren beide über dreißig und auf der Arbeit, er sollte sich entsprechend verhalten und nicht auf Basis von Leos trügerisch vertrauten Verhalten so tun, als wären die letzten Jahre nicht passiert. Auch wenn das schwerer war, als es sein sollte.

Während er sich bemühte, nicht wie ein Idiot über eine Wurzel zu stolpern, und die Händen in den Jackentaschen vergrub, umriss er grob die letzten Jahre. Die mentalen Tiefpunkte und großen und kleinen Krisen ließ er dabei genauso beiläufig weg wie den Grund, wieso er eigentlich gegangen war. Das wussten sie beide mittlerweile vermutlich ziemlich gut, wenn er Leo auch nur noch ein kleines bisschen kannte. Adam _hoffte_ , er kannte Leo noch ein kleines bisschen. 

Er dachte für einen Moment an den Augenblick, in dem er die Seite für interne Mitteilungen an seinem Schreibtisch in Berlin aufgerufen hatte und an die Sekunden nachdem er den Namen „Leo Hölzer” gelesen hatte, in denen sein Herz sich angefühlt hatte, als ob es erst kurz gestoppt und dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weitergeschlagen hätte. 

„Als ich das Tauschgesuch deines Kollegen gesehen hab, hab ich sofort zugesagt”, sagte er abschließend also, denn irgendwie fühlte sich dies wie der wichtigste Punkt an. Leo sagte für einen Moment nichts und fragte dann: „Warst du schon bei deiner Familie?”. 

Adam Hände in den Jackentaschen ballten sich für einen Moment, bis er sich dazu zwang, sie wieder zu entspannen. Damit war er durch, darum ging es hier nicht. Hier ging es um alte Freundschaften und ja, auch darum einen gewaltsamen Todesfall aufzuklären. Obwohl er Leos stechenden Blick fast physisch fühlen konnte, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das, wozu sie hier waren: Zeugen, auffällige Dinge... - na also. 

Zurück in der Mordkommission saßen neben Adam auch Esther und die Frau, die sie vorhin gestört hatte, am großen Konferenztisch. Die Frau, die sich seit sie sich gesetzt hatten um auf Leo zu warten, mit Esther Blicke zugeworfen hatte, sah Adam an. „Ich bin Pia, Esther kennst du ja schon”, sagte sie in Adams Richtung. Er nickte. Gerade als sie zu einem weiteren Satz ansetzen wollte, trat Leo an den Tisch.

„Wir wissen alle warum wir hier sind, aber zunächst möchte ich euch unseren neuen Kollegen Adam Schürk vorstellen”, er wies mit dem Hefter in seiner Hand auf Adam und Adam hob seine Hand halbherzig zu einem Gruß. Esther kommentierte dies mit ,„Hals- und Beinschuss” in seine Richtung und einem vielsagendem, nicht wirklich freundlichem Lächeln. Adams Abneigung gegen sie stieg weiter an, als Leo unverkennbar genervt blickte. Das war eine Bemerkung, von der Adam zwar nicht verstand, warum sie so eine Reaktion in Leo hervorrief, aber sie war offensichtlich nichts, was Leo gerne hörte. Er verschränkte die Arme, ignorierte Esther und Pia, die Esthers Bemerkung scheinbar sehr lustig fand, und sah zu Leo, der nichts zu der Bemerkung sagte, sondern die Fallakte aufschlug.

Während Leo den Stand der Dinge durchging, spulte ein fieser Teil von Adams Kopf Bilder ab, die er gehofft hatte, hier zu lassen, als er in diesen verdammten Zug gestiegen war. Jetzt war er scheinbar wieder mitten in sie hinein gelaufen, _warst du schon bei deiner Familie._

Beinahe nebenbei sagte Leo dann, dass er hier die Rolle des kommissarischen Leiters übernehmen würde und obwohl Adam wusste, dass er diesen Job selbst schon öfter gemacht hatte und Leo vermutlich auch nicht das erste Mal, musste er unwillkürlich an den 16, 17 Jahre jüngeren Leo zurückdenken. Dieser Leo hätte nie im Leben freiwillig bei irgendetwas die Führungsposition übernommen, aber jetzt tat es Leo vollkommen selbstverständlich. 

_Was hatte sich noch geändert?_ Adam drängte den Gedanken zurück und versuchte sich den Rest des Meetings auf den Fall zu konzentrieren, auch wenn Esthers zunehmend aggressiver werdende Kommentare es ihm wirklich schwer machten.

***

Adam riss die Tür auf und schmiss seine ausgedruckten Fotos auf den großen Tisch in ihrem Büro. Leo sah ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu, wie er sich aufregte (Dieser ätzende Typ in dieser bescheuerten Firma war aber auch ein Arschloch!). Machtspielchen gingen Adam immer ausgesprochen auf die Nerven, aber dieses Mal sagte sein Bauchgefühl, dass da noch irgendwas anderes, etwas interessanteres als nur ein beschissener Pförtner war.

„Jetzt setz dich doch erstmal”, sagte Leo in diesem Tonfall, der Adam schon immer aufgeregt hatte und von dem er schon wusste, dass er kommen würde, als Adam lautstark die Tür hinter sich zufallen lassen hatte. Adam setzte sich, ein kleines bisschen überrascht, dass er Leos Verhalten immer noch so gut vorhersagen konnte. Nicht auf einen Stuhl, sondern mitten auf den Tisch. So war ihm wenigstens die hundertprozentige Aufmerksamkeit Leos sicher - obwohl Leo seinen Blick nicht von ihm abgewandt hatte, seit er durch die Tür gekommen war. Während Adam dabei seine Schuhe gefährlich nahe an Leos Gesicht hatte, sah Leo für einen Moment gleichzeitig amüsiert und resigniert aus, bevor er Adam dazu auffordernd, seine Logik bitte mal zu erklären, ansah.

„Weißt du, ich glaub, dich holt etwas ein. Du hast hier alles stehen und liegen lassen und jetzt kommst du nach 15 Jahren wieder und wunderst dich, dass dir der Hass hochkocht”, sagte Leo in einem unschönen Ton. Adam starrte ihn an. Leo sah irgendwie verletzt aus. Verdammt, Adam war nicht bereit, sich ausgerechnet jetzt mit seinen Gefühlen auseinanderzusetzen, aber Leo so zu sehen, verursachte ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seiner Magengegend. Und Leos Kommentar hatte getroffen, nur nicht da, wo er es vermutlich hätte sollen.

„Was geht’s dich an, was in mir hochkocht?”, sagte Adam, sein Tonfall beinahe zu nahe an einer mitklingenden Aussage, die er jetzt nicht aussprechen wollte. Jetzt nicht, aber irgendwann. Hoffentlich. Trotzdem, er sah Leo unverwandt an, nicht in der Lage, etwas anderes zu tun, wenn er gewollt hätte. Leo sah zurück, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, bei dem sich Adam nicht sicher war, wie er ihn interpretieren sollte. 

„Ich war dabei, schon vergessen?” Sie sprachen nicht über die gleiche Sache. Irgendwie schon, aber Leo wollte ganz offensichtlich auf seinen Vater hinaus, auf diesen Nachmittag vor sechzehn Jahren, bei dem Adam von sich gedacht hatte, dass er schon vor Jahren damit abgeschlossen hatte. Leo schien nicht der gleichen Meinung zu sein, weder was sich selbst noch Adam anging. Adam hingegen hatte nicht an seine Familie gedacht seit er sein Auto heute Morgen auf dem Parkplatz der Mordkommission geparkt hatte, solange bis Leo davon angefangen hatte.

Die Tür schlug auf. Leo wandte seinen Blick von Adam ab und Adam folgte seinem Blick zu Pia, die in der halboffenen Tür stand. 

„Kannst du klopfen?”, wollte Leo in scharfem Ton von ihr wissen. 

Sie sah ihn nur unbeeindruckt an. Irgendwas lief doch in dieser Abteilung nicht richtig, der Haussegen schien nicht nur schief zu hängen, sondern kurz vor dem Herunterfallen zu stehen. Nachdem sich Pia dann doch mal bequemt hatte, sie zu informieren, dass sie sie wegen einer Aktenlieferung gestört hatte (Bei was eigentlich?), nahm Leo seine Jacke, sagte „da kannst du dich ja jetzt mal drum kümmern” und begann damit, den Raum zu verlassen. Kurz vor der Tür blieb er stehen. 

„Oder du kümmerst dich zur Abwechslung mal um deine eigene Familie.” 

Er sah Adam für einen Moment länger an, dann drehte er sich um und ließ ihn stehen. 

Das hatte wehgetan, mit Absicht. 

Adam ignorierte es und kümmerte sich um die Akten, die jetzt offenbar seine Aufgabe waren. Waren ja wohl nicht so viele, danach würde er sich wieder seinen Vermutungen, was dieser Mordfall eigentlich bedeutete, zuwenden können, wenn nötig dann eben erst mal ohne Leo. 

***

_Oder du kümmerst dich zur Abwechslung mal um deine eigene Familie._ Leos verletzter Ton war Adam den Rest des Tages nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Vermutlich hatte Leo ja Recht, wie sonst auch immer. So war es schon immer gewesen. Wenn er sich früher mal wieder geweigert hatte, etwas einzusehen, hatte ihn Leo solange bequatscht, bis er tat, wovon Leo überzeugt war, dass es das Beste war. Und am Ende war es das auch meistens gewesen. Manchmal musste er nicht mal viel sagen, um er sich in Adams Kopf festzusetzen. Aber auch das war schon immer so gewesen. Es war auch ein Grund gewesen, warum Adam überhaupt wieder hier war, warum er es während der letzten fünfzehn Jahre eben nicht mal einen Monat geschafft hatte, nicht mehr an ihn zu denken. 

Adam fuhr in die Einfahrt und starrte für einen Moment auf die Fassade des Hauses, was für siebzehn Jahre seine persönliche Hölle dargestellt hatte. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und stieg aus. 

Für einen Moment zögerte er und sah unentschlossen auf das Klingelschild. 

In Adams Kopf spielten sich gleichzeitig die Momente von vor sechzehn Jahren ab, in denen er sich gefühlt hatte, als ob er in einem niemals endendem Albtraum gefangen gewesen war, und die, in denen Leo ihn breit angegrinst hatte, die als sie zusammen auf dem Boden von Leos altem Zimmer gelegen hatten und durch sein Dachfenster in den dunklen Himmel geschaut hatten, die als er dem Rettungswagen hinterher geblickt hatte, mit der Gewissheit, dass er aufgewacht war und Leo ihn geweckt hatte. 

Er klingelte.

*** 

Der Parkplatz der Mordkommission war beinahe leer und nur durch zwei, drei noch immer erleuchtete Fenster des Gebäudes erleuchtet. Adam zog am Griff der Eingangstür des Gebäudes und trat ins nur spärlich beleuchtete Foyer. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendwer aus ihrem Team noch arbeitete, nicht mal um die buchstäbliche _Wagenladung_ Akten, die sie bekommen hatten, durchzuarbeiten. Und selbst wenn jemand so übereifrig wäre, die Akten stapelten sich sowieso in Leos und seinem Büro, damit sie sich mit ihnen befassen konnten.

Das Großraumbüro der Mordkommission war tatsächlich beinahe dunkel, als er es betrat. Zu seiner Überraschung war aber durch die heruntergelassenen Jalousien ihres Büros ein schwacher Lichtschimmer zu erkennen, der zusammen mit der schwach-grünen Beleuchtung der Notausgangssschilder den Weg zur Tür soweit beleuchtete, dass Adam nur einmal gegen eine Schreibtischkante stieß und nur mit Mühe einen zu lauten Fluch unterdrücken konnte. 

Hatte er das Licht angelassen, als er das Büro verlassen hatte um zu seiner Mutter zu fahren, nachdem er etwa zwei Stunden damit verbracht hatte, die _endlosen_ Aktenstapel von den Paletten auf Tische zu räumen? 

Er öffnete die Tür und wurde mit der Aussage „Ach, hast wohl noch keine Wohnung, hm?” begrüßt. 

Es arbeitete offenbar doch noch _jemand_. 

Er lächelte Leo schief an, wessen Schreibtischlampe den Raum in weiches Licht tauchte. 

Adam war scheinbar nicht der einzige, der heute nicht abschließen konnte. Und ja, _vielleicht_ hatte er die Kurzfristigkeit seiner Zusage für den Job nicht richtig überdacht und erst auf dem Weg zurück von seiner Mutter wieder realisiert, dass der Mietvertrag für seine neue Wohnung erst in drei Tagen in Kraft treten würde. _Dann würde er eben die Akten durchgehen, irgendwo musste die Lösung für diesen Fall ja sein._

Adam schloss die Tür hinter sich und Leo seufzte leise. „Wieso, denkst du, hat der uns _alle_ Akten geschickt?”, fragte er Adam.

Es sah so aus, als ob Adam richtig vermutet hatte, Leo war nicht richtig sauer auf ihn gewesen, sondern nur frustriert, weil Adam in seinen Augen unproduktive Ansätze verfolgen wollte und sie bisher sowieso nicht so wirklich weiter gekommen waren. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, warum er jetzt um halb elf Uhr abends immer noch hier war und sich mit Adam über die Verteilung der Akten stritt. 

„Dann hab ich ja beide Kriege”, protestierte Leo jetzt. Adam erwiderte mit schlecht unterdrückter Schadenfreude: „Eben, ist doch gut.”

Er sah die Stapel Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch kritisch an. „Gibt’s hier ne Reihenfolge?” 

Leo antworte milde amüsiert: „Du hast das Zeug reingeschleppt.” 

Es sah so aus, als ob er sich schmerzlich daran erinnerte, wie gut Adam schon immer im Dinge ordentlich sortieren gewesen war: Sehr schlecht. Adam erinnerte sich ebenfalls daran, genauso wie den Moment an diesem Nachmittag, an dem er nach fünfzehn Minuten so genervt gewesen war, dass er neue Ordner einfach auf den Stapel geräumt hatte der sich am nächsten befand, ohne auch nur auf die Jahresbeschriftung zu schauen. 

Adam setzte sich, überlegte für ein paar Sekunden und griff sich dann einfach den obersten Ordner von dem Stapel, der am ehesten danach aussah, als ob er jeden Moment umkippen könnte, und schlug ihn auf. 

Nach einem Moment sah er wieder hoch und traf auf Leos Blick. Leo lächelte ihn an und Adam konnte nicht anders als schief zurückzulächeln. Leos Augen waren sogar im gedämpften Licht ihrer beider Schreibtischlampen so unfassbar blau und Adam sah Leo ein paar Momente länger an als nötig gewesen wäre. Leo wandte seinen Blick nicht ab und sah Adam ebenfalls für ein paar Momente wortlos an. 

Obwohl er nichts sagte, war für Adam deutlich, dass sie beide an das gleiche dachten. Wie Adam vor fünfzehn Jahren mitten in der Nacht die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte um seiner Familie zu entfliehen, ohne Leo etwas zu sagen, und dann daran, wie sie sich heute Morgen angesehen hatten, umarmt hatten, sich über ihren Fall in die Haare bekamen, Witze machten, zusammen Esther nicht mochten, und beide freiwillig viel zu lange arbeiteten.

Als Adam seinen Blick wieder auf seine Akten senkte, schlug sein Herz das erste Mal an diesem Tag nachdem er sich zu Leo umgedreht hatte wieder ruhiger. Die letzten fünfzehn Jahre hatten einiges geändert, aber nichts an den wesentlichen Dingen. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was brought to you by way too much caffeine & these songs on repeat for 5 days:  
> change your mind - ELI  
> love you goodbye - one direction  
> ghosts - ELI  
> strong - one direction  
> flaws - bastille
> 
> danke an ania für's cheeren, danke an awip für die writing sprints um 1 uhr morgens und danke an lene, dass sie solange über diesen tatort getwittert hat, bis ich ihn geschaut habe.


End file.
